Harry Potter or Harry Snape?
by Hsi Chan
Summary: I am giving up on this story. Anyone who wishes to continue it may do so, if they contact me and I will give them the story lines.
1. Goodbyes and Fights

Yes! I own Harry Potter, he is my creation! MINEMINEMINEMINE! Gotcha! No he actually belongs to JK Rowlings. Thanks and enjoy. 

Harry Potter or Harry Snape?   
by Hsi Chan 

Lily Potter gathered the small baby in her arms. It was impossible, it just couldn't happen! They had only done it once, but apparently once was enough. How could she have been so stupid to do that! It must've been the fact that her marriage was in trouble.It all started on a cold morning in fall. 

) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( 

James Potter was reading the morning paper and a steaming cup of coffee sat on the table in front of him.His wife Lily was drying the dishes from breakfast and looking out the window above the sink.The garden outside was in a sorry display of brown bushes and dried up flowers. But with autumn on the way, what could you do. 

Lily knew her husband of six months wanted to say something or otherwise he would be complaining how sorry the garden looked and how he should pull all the plants out and put in a porch. But Lily loved her garden and James subconsciously knew that and would never put in a porch. It was when he didn't complain about something that he wanted to talk. Finally without so much as a warning James said the five words that started their marriage on the road to hell. 

"I'm going on a trip." he said as he put his paper down. Lily stopped drying turned around, James was looking at the coffee in his cup, although the coffee was barely lukewarm James took a sip. Clearing his throat he continued. "The Ministy is sending me to Edinburgh. For a month. The Dark activity in that area has gotten out of hand. The wizards are close to killing each other in the middle of Muggle streets." After taking another sip of cold coffee James looked up. Lily had turned around again but she wasn't drying dishes anymore. 

"You'll have to stay with Sirius, or Remus." James said pushing his chair away and getting up. He went to put his arm on her's and before he touched it, Lily turned around and stalked past him. She walked out of the kitchen and proceeded to the end of the hallway and picked up the hamper filled with dirty clothes. Walking toward the laundry room she fumed at the man who had been her husband for six months, and her partner in Dark Activity Prevention for three years. 

Getting down on her knees she took the clothes out of the dryer and put them in a clothes basket. She knew James behind her watching her put the clean clothes in a basket. Getting up she took the basket with her. "Hard to beleive that the Ministry would break a good team like ours." she said with a slight edge to her voice. 

"Lily." James said reprovingly. "No of course they would break us up," Lily said flying full into a tiraid, "Now that we're married we just can't work together anymore. Apparently one of us can't defend ourselves!" Lily was folding clothes quickly, and they landed in neatly piled stacks without so much as a crinkle in them. "I mean, I am such a good house wife, Lord knows if I died you wouldn't have anyone to cook and clean for you!" By now she was so angry she didn't even realize that he wasn't there anymore. 

"And also-" Lily turned and saw no one there. Quickly passing the kitchen and living room she headed for the bedroom. James was already packing and he was in the process of getting several pairs of robes in a suitcase.Spotting her in the corner of his eye he looked up at the storm cloud that was his wife's face. Her green eyes that had before today held affection for him, now were as hard as agates. Her small pink lips were pursed from having to hold in her angry words. 

"You don't think I can take care of myself anymore, do you?" She said in a seemingly calm voice, "That's not what I said Lily-" he started to say, "You don't need to! I can read you like an open book James Potter!" Lily did I 180 and stomped into the bathroom and promptly shut the door. 

After about ten minutes in the bathroom Lily heard the door open and shut, a few seconds later a large boom signalling the arrival of the Knight Bus was heard from the front lawn. Lily stood up and brushed off invisible crumbs from her apron.Opening the door she walked to the big Victorian window in the living room. She saw James's back as he got on the bus and the doors closed. Then a large bang announced the exit of the Knight Bus. 

Lily drew in a ragged breathe and closed her eyes. She did some housework, not really accomplishing much, her mind wasn't on the task at hand. Finally, she lifted her chin and felt steel enter her spine. 

"I'm going to the Three Broomsticks!" she declared. 

AN: Sorry about this chapter being so short but the next one will be extra long... Next chapter will tell all you folks at home about who Lily meets at the Three Broomsticks, and here is a little secret- This is pure Severus/Lily. ^_^ But only if I get at least five reveiws. Thanks! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Robes and Memories

Yes! I own Harry Potter, he is my creation! MINEMINEMINEMINE! Gotcha! No he actually belongs to JK Rowlings. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
  
Harry Potter or Harry Snape?   
by Hsi Chan   
  
Lily searched frantically through the rows of books, she held several already and between them and the baby in her arms Lily couldn't hold much more. As she walked back to the table and dumped them off she magically heated the cauldron of water on the table to boiling, and with her son in her arms opened the books.   
  
) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (   
  
Lily Potter shuffled through her extensive closet. Several robes, all different color and different design, were strewn about it what look like an explosion. All of James' robes were shoved to the side of the closet as Lily stood in the middle of it. Lily stood in her under-robe (AN: Honestly I don't know what goes on under a robe.) as she picked up robe after robe and threw across the room.   
  
Finally she found what she, unconsciously, was looking for. It was emerald green, her favorite color, and it shimmered with sequins as she moved, her eyes became glazed as she remembered when she first wore this robe.   
  
) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (   
  
Lily, age 16, walked through the halls of Hogwarts Academy, looking at the beautiful Halloween decorations as she headed for the Grand Hall, Molly Wick beside her. (AN: Again I don't know something, Mrs. Weasley maiden name for instance.) Molly was in her red robe with a beautiful lion embroided on the back.   
  
As soon as the duo enter the Hall, Molly went straight to her date, Arthur Weasley, who stood two feet above everyone else, and his wild red hair put in a semblance of order. Lily scanned the Hall looking her date but couldn't find him. As the music started she searched desperately but only found her friends and enemies, along with their dates.   
  
Molly and Arthur were sitting at a table talking since their difference in size made it impossible for them to dance, Arthur 6' 6" and Molly 4' 6". Arthur, everyone said was going to go to the Ministry after this year, it was his last, and he hoped to be in the Muggle Department. He ranked #1, 2, and 3 in Muggle Studies.   
  
The Lily spotted Narcissa and her date Lucius, if anyone deserved Narcissa and Lucius, they did. Lucius was a Malfoy and he didn't need to work for money, but he too was going to go to the Ministry, and Narcissa, who barely passed any classes was going to be the "perfect housewife."   
  
Although Lily still had two years left to go she knew she was going into the Ministry as well, in Dark Activity Prevention, she already knew all the spells required for and she was a faster draw with her wand then most boys, as well as girls. Suddenly a smooth voice whispered in her ear, "Waiting long, sweetheart?" her partner asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.   
  
"No." Lily said as she turned and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. They broke apart when they heard a throat being cleared, turning they saw Professor Binks standing with his favorite student, Minerva McGonagall(AN: I don't see Professor McGonagall as an old woman, I like to think of her as a middle aged woman.). As Professor Binks moved on Minerva was approached by the Assistant Grounds Keeper, Rubeus, a shy, large, boy with red hair.   
  
Lily smiled as she pulled her date to the dance floor and began to dance slowly with him. As he wrapped her up in his arms Lily leaned against him and closed her eyes. This was the one place she was perfectly content, the one place that all the pain and expectations fell away and she smiled as they rocked together with the music...   
  
) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (   
  
Lily smiled as she rubbed the soft fabric across her hands, she remembered that night very well. She had lost her virginity that night and to a very special person, no matter how long she lived she would never forget that night.   
  
Slipping into the robe she went to the bathroom and stared to apply her makeup, just a little blush, a tad of bit of lipstick and she put her hair up in a braid and with two ivory chopsticks held it in a bun. When she was done Lily looked at the clock and slipped into her slippers.   
  
Walking out the front door she breathed in the cool dank air of the evening and walked to the street, throwing out her left hand the Knight Bus appeared in an instant, as it always did, with a loud bang. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My is Stu Shunpike, and I will be your conducter this evening." Lily heard as she stepped on the Bus.   
  
Thanks to all you people who helped me get up and get going on my fanfic. I know many of you hopefuls were disappointed when I stopped this fanfic so I am here to ensure all of you the Harry Potter or Harry Snape? is officially back in action. But now you will have to wait a little longer for the next chapter, no more than a two to three weeks, at the lastest. Thanks again. Hsi Chan 


	3. Butter Beer and Vampire's Blood

Yes! I own Harry Potter, he is my creation! MINEMINEMINEMINE! Gotcha! No he actually belongs to JK Rowlings. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter or Harry Snape?  
by Hsi Chan  
  
Lily rocked the small child in her arms gently, although he had gone to sleep a few hours ago. She paced the library with a small frown creasing her brow, and she slowly made her way over to the window. The sun was just peaking over the treeline of the Forbidden Forest, its colors splashed the clouds with reds, greens, and oranges. The sound of a boot hitting the floor made Lily turn suddenly, to come face to face with two eyes with eyes so dark they were like night. The owner of the eyes looked fleetingly at Lily and then stared at the small bundle in her eyes, they seemed to crinkle, as if holding back tears. But then the person whose eyes looked mournfully at the child turned and walked out of the library. It was all Lily could do to hold back her own tears.  
  
)~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )~( )  
  
The ride to the Three Broomsticks seemed longer than it really was. It had been so long since Lily was last in Hogsmeade, it must have been a good two months ago, and then it was only because James had wanted to get a butterbeer. Lily shook her head and emptied it of all thoughts of James, she refused to think about him, and she wouldn't let him bring her good mood down.  
  
The Knight Bus stopped on Main Street of Hogsmeade, the busiest street on the busiest day of the week. Everyone was rushing from shop to shop, buying those exotic ingredients before they stopped being stocked, others simply refilled their current stocks, and here and there there was several children, their cheeks pink from the cold, ran around and played silly little games.  
  
Lily felt a pang of jealousy at a passing couple who had two beautiful little girls, she wanted a family, but James had said no. His reasoning had been that to bring a child into this world 'would be an act of cruelity.' So her dreams of having a dozen children running around her knees came crashing down to the cruel world. But Lily couldn't think of that now, the Three Broomsticks loomed in the distance and from the music playing it would probably be packed.  
  
And it was. Wall to wall people, each wearing different robes, some flashy others toned down. Bright and dark, clean and dirty, some with furs others with thick cloth, some wore pointed hats, it was like a salad, so many different people tossed together without a care for who stood next to them or ten feet away. Lily smiled as she made her way to the bar.  
  
It took awhile but Lily was finally able to get the attention of the bartender, a severe, gaunt man, and get a butterbeer. After the first sip Lily immediately felt warm from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes. By the time she had finished another large group of people entered for a butterbeer. Maybe the universe decided to play a big joke, or maybe Fate led the two to each other but for some reason just as Lily was leaving someone else tried to come in.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
Lily felt her heart jump into her throat. He still had that effect on her, his eyes still seemed to stare directly into her soul, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she couldn't hide anything from him. He had grown considerably taller and his skin seemed paler than she remembered, but then again she probably looked different too. "Excuse me." he said in that voice that made Lily's skin tingle. "But I would like to get by."  
  
Lily's heart froze and she numbly moved out of his way, and he moved deftly through the crowd toward a small group containing a large, burly man, a woman with black hair about Lily's age, and someone in a purple robe. He didn't recognize me, she thought to herself, she thought about him once a day and knew it was him on sight. But he didn't even get a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. Did I really change that much? she asked the hallowed halls of her mind.  
  
She walked out onto the street, the crowds had thinned a bit, and she walked around Hogsmeade, the chill pinching her cheeks. Finally, the stinging in her legs reached her brain and she was forced to sit down on a bench. Searching her surrondings she found she was right across the street from The Amazing Apothecary Shoppe and lo and behold who should be entering the store but her old dancing partner,(AN:HINT) Severus Snape.  
  
Feeling slightly belligerent Lily got up and marched across the street fully intent on giving Severus what-for. She entered the shop, it was dusty and smelled worse then a child with a boo-boo in its pants, and began to look for Severus. It was a small shop in width but the length of it was very incredible, nearly 15 aisles filled to overflowing with bottles and jars. There was huge barrels of powder and spices at the end of each aisle and there was barely enough room for one person to move about in.  
  
As Lily began to look for Severus she looked at the tiny bottles of liquid and jars of powder and bottles with small organs in them, and she realized that there was no order to them, they just went down the aisle. If you needed something specific you would need to go down each aisle and read every label, each was on in blue ink on yellow parchment. Finally, she found Severus towards the back looking at several bottles of what looked like powdered vampire's blood.  
  
"What do you want Lily?" Severus said in a no nonsense tone of voice. As he turned towards her with that familiar look in his eyes Lily felt all her hostility fly out the window. Memories came flooding back to Lily, memories of Hogwarts, memories of her's and Severus's relationship, and memories of the last day of school. When she floated back to earth she realized that Severus was still waiting. "Have I really changed that much?" she blurted the first question that came to mind.  
  
Severus lips formed a small smile, which only caused irritation to Lily, and she could tell he was trying not to laugh. "You track me down, stalk me across town, corner me in a store and you ask that." he said in a voice close to its breaking point, "Same old Lily." He chuckled as he put down two of the three bottles in his hands. Lily frowned at him, looking incredible like the unborn Hermione Granger.  
  
"I was not stalking you." she retorted at him as they walked towards the front counter. There sitting on a tall stool was a man about two feet in height, his beard reached to his feet and it and his hair was pure white. His face was incredible wrinkled and it looked like his nose had been cut off long ago. "Thirty-five Knuts, Professor." he said, as he extended his hand for the money Snape muttered at him, "I should stop coming here Artan, The Awesome Apothecary Shoppe's prices are at least half yours." The old man just grunted and Snape handed the old man a Galleon, and Artan handed him 15 Sickles and 23 Knuts.  
  
"Don't ignore me." Lily said as they got out to the street. "I assumed you would grow out of that adolescent behavior but it appears-" she was cut off abruptly by Snape's laugh. He was clutching his stomach and his eyes were closed trying to hold in tears of mirth. Lily felt her blood boil, she hated being laughed at more than she hated being ignored.  
  
"Come on." Severus said as he regained control of himself, "I'll buy you dinner."  
  
AN:What will happen at dinner? Will Snape put the moves on Lily? Tune in next time for "Harry Potter or Harry Snape?" 


End file.
